Just say it
by nikitawiin
Summary: Jika kata – kata memperbaiki semuanya. Jika waktu dapat mempercepat segalanya. Jungkook ingin semuanya berjalan dengan yxboy. Vkook.Taekook. Oneshoot.


**Cast : Kim Taehyung BTS . Jeon Jungkook BTS .**

 **Genre : Lovehurt, Romance, hurt, . Boyxboy**

 **Disclaimer : The story is mine. The story is about BL, don't like. Don't read. Don't copy without permission**

 **Rating : PG-15**

 **Story :**

 _Jika kata – kata memperbaiki semuanya. Jika waktu dapat mempercepat segalanya. Jungkook ingin semuanya berjalan dengan cepat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kkajima !" Bagaikan kertas yang terbakar menjadi abu. Kata – kata itu tak dapat mengembalikkan semuanya. Segalanya. Tidak dapat menghentikan waktu. Tidak dengan suara bass pria itu yang kembali terdengar. Atau langkah kaki pria itu yang terhenti.

Sore itu langit berwarna lembayung, angin yang berhembus sedang, suara binatang malam – jangkrik, kepik mungkin – di antara ilalang menghiasi hari itu. Suara klakson mobil yang terdengar samar di indra mereka. Sayang, semua itu tak cukup menghibur Jungkook. Bahkan tak dapat memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka.

Ah Tidak! Semuanya sempurna. Kekasihnya yang telah berteriak diwajahnya sejam lalu. Kemudian sekarang memunggunginya. Sempurna bukan? Miris sekali.

Jungkook meringis melihat bahu kokoh pria itu – yang tidak pernah ia sadari. Tujuh tahun bersama tak membuatnya mengerti tentang pria itu. Karena, pria itulah yang mengerti baik tentang dirinya – yang hanya mengangkat egonya.

" Taehyung. . . " suaranya mengganting di udara begitu saja. Ia yang tak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya hingga selesai yang hanya berisi dengan semua opininya atau kalimat persuasifnya. Dan sang pria berambut coklat yang mulai tenggelam dengan pemikirannya.

Pria yang disebut Taehyung itu berdecih tanpa melihat Jungkook. Bergeming tanpa melirik bocah kesayangannya.

Bukanlah sebuah pertengkaran dengan masalah akan kepercayaan. Atau perselingkuhan, atau Taehyung yang mulai tertarik dengan gadis berbaju seksi di kampusnya. Hanya sebuah Jungkook yang berjalan ke arah kiri , maka Taehyung lebih memilih berjalan ke arah kanan. Hanya itu saja.

Namun justru itulah yang menyakiti keduanya. Taehyung juga Jungkook. Hancurnya hubungan mereka yang kokoh ibarat tembok cina tanpa masalah perasaan mereka masing – masing justru lebih menyakitkan. Mengapa ?

Karena mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka masih mempercayai juga saling membutuhkan.

Bukan mereka yang saling mendorong ke ujung jurang. Mereka masih saling merangkul untuk menyelamatkan yang lain. Namun , takdir tak berkendak seperti angan mereka.

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini ? Di Busan ? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa Busan seribu kali lebih baik daripada London? Bisakah kau tunggu aku – setidaknya sampai aku lulus?"

Seperti tenggorokannya terbakar Jungkook merasakan perih yang hebat. Beribu – ribu kali ia mengemis pada Taehyung dan memohon pada pria yang ia cintai itu agar tidak mengangkatkan kakinya sejengkal pun dari kota itu.

Bisakah. Bisakah. Dan bisakah. Hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook ucapkan.

Helaan nafas berat Taehyung seakan memperingati Jungkook. " Kook . Janganlah kekanak-kanak disaat seperti ini," Pria itu berbalik seraya mengeratkan kemeja kotaknya. Dengan setelan kemeja kotak merah, kaos putih stussy dan celana jeans hitam ketat. Taehyung tampak sempurna dimatanya. Selalu.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook yang tengah menatapya tidak percaya. " Kekanak – kanakan katamu ?" bantahnya tidak terima. Mata gelapnya tampak bergetar dan dipenuhi air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah berkumpul di kelopak indah itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat menunjuk dada bidangnya kemudian berujar miris.

" Aku?" suara serak yang terucap begitu menyedihkan. Taehyung menunduk , enggan melihat Jungkook yang rapuh. Melihat sepatu bocah itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajah berantakan Jungkook – yang bisa saja menggagalkan rencananya.

Wajah rapuh pria tampan itu selalu saja berhasil meluluhkan hati Taehyung tiap hitungan sekon. Memporak porandakan hatinya , juga menghilangkan Taehyung si keras kepala – setiap saat.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sebelum tangisnya pecah. Namun kembali lagi, sifat yang egois dan keras kepala membuat pria ini memberontak dengan suara bergetarnya.

" YA HYUNG! Kau benar ! Aku kekanak – kanakan ! Aku bocah! Aku bukan apa – apa di banding dirimu! Kau bisa datang dan pergi seenakmu – sesukamu , tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Karena bagimu, aku hanyalah bocah ingusan dan cinta monyetnya 'kan ?! Katakan saja seperti itu ! Tidak usah pikirkan perasaanku! Karena aku hanya anak kecil …"

" YA! Aku bocah yang terlalu egois mempertahankanmu agar tidak pergi berengsek ! PERGILAH ! TINGGALKAN SAJA AKU ! PERGI! BELAJARLAH TANPA MENUNGGUKU ! GA!" Teriak Jungkook dengan mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang lebih kecil darinya dengan brutal. Taehyung masih bergeming dan bertahan di tempat itu, membiarkan tangan besar Jungkook mengangkat kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Air mata yang Jungkook tahan mengalir begitu saja, membasahi pipi tembam Jungkook.

" HEI! EMANGNYA SIAPA KAU HAH! BERANINYA MENGATAIKU BERENGSEK! AKU HYUNGMU. HYUNG! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu Kook?! Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu! UNTUKMU BOCAH MALANG! Kemarin apa yang kau katakan saat aku bertanya apa mimpimu sepuluh tahun lagi eoh ?! Kau ingin menikah denganku 'kan?! Aku juga sama Kook! BERPIKIRLAH ! APA YANG ORANG TUAMU PIKIRKAN JIKA AKU MENIKAHI MU SEPERTI INI ?! BERANDAL ! URAKAN ! ITU YANG AKAN MEREKA PIKIR! SADARLAH KOOK!" Taehyung yang semula kuat dengan pendiriannya. Kini ikut terisak bersama Jungkook yang sudah lama menangis. Kata – kata yang sudah ia pendam sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu keluar begitu saja. Air matanya meluap dengan cepat. Menetes pada lengan Jungkook yang masih pada kerah Taehyung. Pria itu menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. Terdapat suatu perasaan bersalah ketika melihat Taehyung menangis di hadapannya. Mengatakan semuanya yang sebenarnya. Pegangan tangannya yang semula erat kini mulai mengendur.

" Berhentilah menangisiku dan mengusirku. Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri juga aku. Biarkan aku pergi selama empat tahun …" Taehyung meraih wajah Jungkook dengan tangannya. Menangkupkan tangan hangatnya di wajah Jungkook yang terasa sangat pas. Menatap manik gelisah Jungkook dengan teduh.

" – dan aku akan kembali. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan mengatakan pada kedua orang tua mu dengan bangga. Bahwa aku bukanlah Kim Taehyung yang berandal lagi. Bahwa aku akan melindungimu seumur hidupku. Bahwa aku akan menjadi suami yang terbaik." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara dalamnya. Menyelami mata Jungkook yang masih berkaca – kaca. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Jungkook yang lembab dan tersenyum simpul.

" Belajarlah! Dan – jangan memanggilku brengsek! Kau melukai hatiku saja. Ayo !Kita pulang aku lapar," Taehyung menggamit lengan Jungkook dengan erat. Menarik pria bergigi kelinci itu dengan cepat. Jungkook tersenyum saat menerima senyuman menghibur dari Taehyung.

Jika kata – kata memperbaiki semuanya. Jika waktu dapat mempercepat segalanya. Jungkook ingin semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu pria itu untuk kembali. Tanpa harus menyiksa dirinya dengan rindunya. Tanpa harus berjuang sendiri – tanpa seseorang yang menyemangati hidupnya. Tanpa malam yang panjang tiap harinya. Tanpa sebuah air mata yang mengucur tiap malam. Ia benci malam. Ia benci jika harus menunggu Kim Taehyung.

" Kim Jungkook!"

" KYA ! Apa yang kau katakan hyung?" Ia melihat Taehyung dengan aneh. Kemudian kamar dengan desain unik berwarna biru yang sangat asing dimatanya. Beberapa perabot yang berbentuk unik. Gambaran tangan yang semuanya tentang desain membuatnya pusing. Ia kembali melihat Taehyung yang melihatnya dengan lekat. Rambut Taehyung menjadi pendek? Warnanya hitam ? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ! Tidak ! Ini mimpi.

" Hei ! Sejak kapan kau kembali memanggilku Hyung? Jangan bilang kau mimpi buruk lagi ! Aishh… Ini pasti karena aku pulang terlambat lagi." Taehyung menggasak rambut potongan manly nya dengan kasar.

" Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan takut. Namun ,ia malah mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook.

" Hei ! Kook! Jangan membuatku takut dengan caramu menatapku. Baik – baik, mulai besok aku akan pulang lebih awal."

" Tunggu.. aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan,"

"Astaga Kook. Kupikir kau kurang yang satu ini - ,"

Cup ~~

Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Jungkook. Kemudian bangkit dari duduk malasnya dan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook.

" Bagaimana ? Lebih baik ? Sekarang buatkan suamimu yang tertampan ini sarapan. Karena sejak semalam belum mendapatkan makanan." _Suami ?_ Jungkook mengerdipkan matanya berulang kali. Hingga ia sadar.

Jungkook menangisi kedatangan Taehyung. Taehyung memberi kejutan tiba – tiba datang kerumahnya. Memberinya cincin. Dan –

Bagaimana bisa empat bulan tidak terasa baginya? Mungkin , karena Taehyung bersamanya.

Hai ~~~ Aku balik lagi! Ini FF keduaku. Jadi maafkan kalo jelek plus kaga mutu. Sumpah gua kesambet apa nulis kaya gini ! duh mphi … kukii

Oke Last .. mind to review?


End file.
